


This you know

by DeliciousGollum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousGollum/pseuds/DeliciousGollum
Summary: Dunno what this is. Regina POV. One-shot. Poetic bullshit.





	This you know

There's fire in the sky and in your palm and ashes in your mouth.

Jet black silk on your skin and blood red lipstick on your lips and this is your armor, this is your battlefield.

This you know. The snapping of necks, the sound of bodies hitting the floor and the screams, so much like the voices in your mind and the whispers in your ear.

The veil covering your eyes, smothering your mind; you're untouchable like this, you burn in your fury and it drips in your bloodstream like candle wax, thick and clogging. You drown in it, so hot and red and fiery.

They need you like this. You need you like this. You missed this. The darkness flowing through you, with you, like a dance and you know the steps perfectly. You can move to the sounds of battle and desperation and destruction. You can sing the pleas of dying men.

You see blood and death and power around you, you see smoke and ruins and you watch the life drain from a man's eyes as you crush his heart, dust under your fingernails. You take and you take and you take lives, you rip apart families and these innocent people you're slaughtering mean nothing, nothing at all.

They're watching you do what you do best for them and for you and for him and it's bitter on your tongue, because now that you're on their side, now that you've become death for them, your darkness is their saving grace, their anchor to life, to love.

You are a weapon and weapons don't protest, they do; they clash, steel on steel, rust clinging to them, ringing in your ears.

You step over sacks of flesh, eyes never seeing, heart barely beating and you  _kill you kill you kill_ until all you hear is your breathing and the victory shouts behind you.

Your eyes focus and you see pain and devastation and you see salty tears on frozen faces and blood dripping from a lock of your hair and you see you.

You see you and there's static in your mind and you feel numb.

You feel numb.


End file.
